Final Fantasy VII After Advent Children
by MiddleSkies
Summary: Slightly Cloud x Aeris, not really though. After the events of Advent Children, the team begins to get used to living their settled lives. More focused on family and friends, and a special bond between Cloud and Aeris.


...

The Church is where I find serenity. I'm not sure if it is because it's how the sun glows on these golden tended flowers, retaining their essence of life every time I enter here. Maybe it could be the calming sound of running water which fountained a couple of years back. It still runs to this day. Where it comes from or how it's possible, I'm not completely sure. Beginning to gaze at the gape hole opening the ceilings of the church, traces of light illuminate the flowers and continue to give them life.

A breeze passes through the spaces of the the church, softly ruffling through the grass and flowers, rippling the surface of the water. I gaze beyond the light, almost as if remembering something from the corner of my mind, something unexpected that happened long ago. Closing my eyes, I can almost picture the exact moments of time: Falling from the ceiling and landing on something rather soft and tender. A gentle voice of a kind woman askes me if I'm alright or is concerned about my welfare. Yes, I do remember her. In the darkness of my conscious, light traces gracious features of her face and she glows; Her emerald eyes, accepting and full of compassion, gazing merrily at me; And her smile: beautiful, warm, and inviting. It was like beholding grace while sparking this new feeling coming forth inside me. It was wonderful, mysterious, yet strange at the same time. I couldn't understand it fully, but I think as time passed, I may understand what I felt now. Her warm smile fades as I open my eyes. Beheld in my heavy hands, golden flowers are gently clasped together, a couple of petals blowing into the soft wind. I lay them gently on the spot which this person so tenderly always cared for. "..Did you miss me?" I muttered. Wind still bellowed through the church, the sun still gazing its eyes, the flowers still shining brightly. Standing still for quite some time, I turn around slowly and walk towards the entrance of the church. The beating of my feet walking to exit the church, almost mimicking times long passed in my heart. Reaching outside, I turn on my Fenrir and kick back the kickstand. The engine starts, as I begin the leave and exit my way onto the road. Her gentle smile is still frozen in my memory.

"Cloud!" A woman yells from a distance as he enters the lot of Seventh Heaven, remastered and rebuilt in the City of Midgar's new section called Edge. Unaware of her calling because of the rumbling sound of his Fenrir engine, he finds a narrow spot and parks his motorcycle; a narrow spot which he was pretty sure was not an official parking slot. "Cloud, I've been trying to call your name for the past minute or so! Where have you been? Did you just come back from working today?" The woman comes closer, her long black hair flowing in the dusty breeze.

"You guys sure look busy today. I couldn't find a slick of parking in this lot." He takes his cool looking goggles off and places them in his belt pocket. The woman just notices the spot Cloud has taken, and begins to rub her temple.

"That spot again? Oh man."

"Well, that's great isn't it Tifa? That means lots of customers, good business." Cloud smiles.

"Yes, that's great and all, but I don't want cars and other vehicles colliding, nor do I want them parked in unsafe narrow places." She gives Cloud a funny-glare look and points at his motocycle. Cloud itches his head.

"This is evidence that we need a bigger parking lot." Tifa continues on. "Maybe we can all build it together, yeah?"

"Sure, maybe I can ask Barrett and the others to help us clear this out." Cloud replies.  
"

Yeah, I can ask them too. They're all still living here so they better help out, or else.." Tifa busts her fists out, patting a clenched fist into the other, "There's gonna be some light toughing up to do.." She grits her teeth. Cloud chuckles lightly, while a sweatdrop traces his eyebrow. They both laugh, just for alittle. In the hazy sun-hot dust, the door to the bar swings open and a little girl pops her head out.

"Tifa! Tifa! The customers want you back into the bar."

"Marlene! Okay I'll be right thereee" Tifa shouts back.

"Come now, Tifa! They seem to be getting a little annoyed at buff man serving instead of the main female of the bar." A tiny high voice shouts from inside the Seventh Heaven Bar. Another head pokes out atop of Marlene's, fuzzy and smile like. It was Cait Sith, the fuzzy cute warm loving Cat. "Oh Cait Sith, Barrett was serving in my place! Ahaha" Tifa lightly chuckles to herself. " I guess it can't beat a gorgeous gal like me, huh Cloud?" Cloud smiles while shrugging. "You always do seem to attract the most attention and the customers to the bar."

"That's right, and I am going to do it again!" Tifa jokes as she lightly chuckles to herself. "Cloud, come in and grab lunch or something. Or maybe Barrett or I can serve you a drink."

"Yeah, sure, I guess.. But no drinks." Cloud says sternly.

"Ok, just come on back." Tifa says welcomingly. She walks to the entrance of the bar, and exits into the door. A loud sound of cheering and mumbling voices are heard from the outside of the house. Cloud smiles to himself and walks towards the entrance. Nomatter how I look at it, this is kind of my home.

(To be continued. Reviews please -tear-)


End file.
